


The stubborn heart

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Future Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Proprio a ridosso del Natale, un feroce serial killer minaccia Sherlock Holmes e tutte le persone a lui care. John Watson, suo migliore amico e da tempo innamorato di lui, dopo settimane è ancora del tutto ignaro di quanto sta accadendo. Una sera però, qualcuno decide di raccontare la verità. Preoccupato e in ansia per se stesso, per Rosie e per lo stesso Sherlock, John si lascia andare a delle importanti confessioni.Fanfiction scritta per il Secret Santa 2017 del gruppo "ASPETTANDO SHERLOCK"





	The stubborn heart

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per il "Secret Santa 2017" del gruppo facebook Aspettando Sherlock: ( https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/?fref=gs&dti=366635016782488&hc_location=group) ed è basata su un prompt che recitava: "Johnlock, possibilmente rossa. John e Sherlock lavorano ad un caso nel corso del quale un serial killer/criminale prende di mira Sherlock".

 

  
 

>  
> 
>  “L’amore non è fatto di paroline ridicole.  
>  L’amore è fatto di gesti eclatanti,  
>  l’amore è fatto di aeroplani che tirano striscioni sugli stadi,  
>  di proposte esplosive, di parole giganti scritte in cielo.  
>  L’amore sta nel saper rischiare, anche a costo di soffrire.  
>  L’amore sta nel tirar fuori quel coraggio che non sapevi neanche di avere!”

 

 

 

Per quanto assurdo possa sembrare, trasferirsi a Baker Street, a John Watson non ha semplificato la vita. Ne ha certamente facilitato alcuni aspetti, come la vicinanza allo studio di medico e Mrs Hudson spesso disponibile ad aiutare con Rosie. Qualche volta invece può contare sulla presenza di Sherlock per un’ora o due. Un po’ meno sul suo appoggio materiale, ma a questo era preparato: non si aspetta certamente di vederlo intento a cambiare pannolini o scaldare biberon. E naturalmente ci sono Lestrade, Molly e persino Mycroft, il quale un giorno gli si è presentato con un’offerta a cui le sue orecchie stentano ancora adesso a credere. “Conosco una tata addestrata” così gli ha detto quel mattino, osservandolo di sbieco mentre in viso gli si dipingeva della consueta espressione solenne e vagamente arcigna. Nonostante tutto, però, tornare a vivere nel suo vecchio appartamento, non gli ha migliorato l’esistenza. Continua a dover visitare pazienti le cui mortalmente noiose giornate sembrano essere l’argomento prediletto di conversazione. Continua a dover lasciare i suddetti pazienti perché un certo consulente investigativo di sua conoscenza lo trascina via a metà giornata, blaterando di delitti e assassini seriali. Continua a dormire poco la notte e a insistere per colazione e cena, il che vale sia Rosie che per Sherlock. E continua a preoccuparsi che l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo non cada di nuovo del vizio della droga. Ed è questo l’incubo che il suo inconscio non ne vuole proprio sapere di lasciarsi alle spalle. Anche se ormai sono trascorsi anni e Sherlock è pulito, c’è sempre come una sorta di terrore a serpeggiargli dentro. Ha paura. Sempre e costantemente prova un’insoddisfazione latente che gli scuote le membra in una maniera pericolosamente viscida. È irrequieto, pericolosamente nervoso. Sente un qualcosa premergli sul cuore, sa che c’è un non detto ad aleggiare nell’aria che da quando è tornato a vivere a Baker Street lo tormenta. Non è semplicemente timore per il futuro. Non è il dolore per la perdita di Mary, con il quale fa ancora i conti. Non si tratta soltanto della sofferenza che ha causato a Sherlock e per il suo non esser riuscito a frenare quell’ira cieca e irrazionale che gli ha divorato lo stomaco, quel maledetto giorno all’obitorio. Non è tutto questo, a farlo impazzire. E allo stesso tempo lo è. È tutto. È troppo. Troppi sentimenti, troppe cose pensate e mai dette. Mezze parole lasciate cadere in sospiri pesanti e silenzi imbarazzati. Ammissioni fatte soltanto a se stesso e mai pronunciate ad alta voce. Sguardi abbassati, rapiti dalla vergogna e non risollevati facilmente. Quello che sta succedendo tra loro va pericolosamente oltre l’amicizia ed è molto di più di quanto John non riesca a sviscerare adeguatamente nell’intimità dei propri silenzi. Ci pensa spesso, ovvio che lo fa e lo fa anche nei momenti meno opportuni, mentre dà la pappa alla bambina o visita un malato. A quel punto blocca ogni attività e si mette a fissare il vuoto, come se il pavimento o il soffitto avessero molta più importanza di tutto quanto il resto. Però le cose vanno bene, se lo ripete tutti i giorni con convinzione. A distanza di quasi due anni non può dire che non siano tornati a essere gli stessi di un tempo. Sherlock Holmes è sempre il suo migliore amico. L’unica persona della sua vita, insomma. Lavorano insieme. Vivono insieme. In un certo senso crescono una bambina insieme, anche se non dichiaratamente. John deve ancora capire qual è la posizione di Sherlock a questo proposito. Sì, ecco, lui è stranamente entusiasta della situazione e l’avere un esserino di tre anni attorno tutto il santo giorno non pare disturbarlo in maniera eccessiva, al contrario si comporta come un genitore fiero. La sprona, la osserva, le sta insegnando a parlare. Sostiene con una certa sicurezza che tra pochi mesi potrebbe cominciare addirittura a scrivere. Ottimista. No, non sa bene quale sia il ruolo che ha assunto con Rosie, sempre che ne voglia avere uno, però abbozza e finge che gli stia bene non sapere. Quindi sì, le cose non vanno troppo male. Hanno addirittura parlato di quanto successo tra loro. Della droga, di Eurus, dei terrificanti strascichi che i ricordi della morte del piccolo Victor Trevor ha lasciato in un confuso palazzo mentale. Hanno parlato di Mycroft e delle sue bugie a fin di bene, di quanto sia distruttivo il sentirsi mancare la terra sotto i piedi e il rendersi conto che tutta la tua vita è stata un’enorme menzogna. Sherlock lo ha superato. È riuscito a non ricascare in certi vizi e lo ha fatto anche per merito di quelle tazze di cioccolata calda bevute la sera, nel silenzio tombale di una casa buia e quieta. Lo ha fatto grazie alle mezze parole appena sussurrate, al loro respirare in sincrono. Al rumoreggiare del traffico di Londra. Ai gorgoglii felici di Rosie Watson, che Sherlock si ostina ancora a chiamare “La piccola John”, facendogli scoppiare il cuore di una felicità confusa. Naturalmente, poi, hanno parlato anche del loro rapporto. Sebbene in maniera non del tutto onesta. Ci sono tanti aspetti della faccenda che non troverà neanche mai il coraggio di confessare. Come la sua concezione di famiglia unita, per esempio. La stessa che, da dopo che s’è trasferito a Baker Street, è radicalmente cambiata. La morte di Mary è un qualcosa che probabilmente una parte di se stesso non riuscirà ad accettare con facilità e non tanto per se stesso, quanto per una bambina che crescerà senza la propria madre. Però è andato avanti. Lo ha fatto davvero e onestamente, ben sapendo che la vita gli ha regalato un’altra possibilità. Col tempo, giorno dopo giorno, è riuscito a superare quel tragico lutto e ad accettare la prospettiva terrificante di dover crescere una figlia da solo. Per mesi è rimasto bloccato, incapace di prendere una decisione, di continuare a vivere decentemente. Grazie al cielo quel dolore lancinante è svanito. Gli incubi scemati. A esser rimasti, solo i ricordi belli. Gli stessi che rivede nella propria mente con un sorriso amaro puntato in viso. Oggi può dire d’essere una persona completamente differente da quella di poco più di due anni fa. Sa che sono state le amicizie a salvarlo, una in particolare si è applicata più di altro. È stato Sherlock ad avergli permesso di restare a galla e poi sempre lui ha rimesso insieme ogni pezzettino andato distrutto. Lo ha fatto in silenzio e probabilmente senza neanche accorgersene. Di certo senza aver dato peso alla faccenda. John sa che ciò che oggi considera una famiglia è un qualcosa di molto lontano dall’essere canonico e convenzionale. Loro tre sono un’idea di famiglia. Una dove c’è un papà e un quasi papà che fa esperimenti, che suona belle canzoni e racconta tante storie divertenti. Dove c’è una “Piccola John”. Una nonna premurosa e attenta, e tanti zii disposti a dare una mano. La verità è che John si sente felice di quant’è riuscito a ritrovare. Anche se lui e Sherlock non dormono insieme e non sono una coppia nel senso più canonico del termine, sono una bella squadra. Ovviamente, Sherlock è sempre Sherlock, il che gli rende la vita imprevedibile. Quello strano, pazzo uomo dalla lucidità spiccata e la razionalità che t’inchioda, continua a cambiargli la vita giorno dopo giorno. Il suo migliore amico, che ragiona fuori dagli schemi, sconsiderato nella maniera in cui affronta i casi. No, John non lo vorrebbe diverso da com’è e per nessuna ragione al mondo. Forse, l’unica cosa che vorrebbe vedere più spesso, è quel lato che difficilmente mostra. Sherlock ha una parte di sé tenera e dolce che non vuole mai far vedere nessuno, tanto meno a lui. Eppure John ogni giorno che passa ci fa caso con maggior attenzione. Lo sa, lo vede da come ama Rosie, dal suono che dà al suo violino, dai mezzi sorrisi che coglie di tanto in tanto e dalle smorfie per farla sorridere. Lo nota da come rimbocca le coperte o le racconta storie di pirati e sirene. Sherlock è eccezionale e John se ne sta perdutamente innamorando. Settimana dopo settimana affronta questo amore che lo spaventa a morte con una certa vigliaccheria mista a coraggio. Questo sentimento sembra forse appena nato, ma probabilmente non lo è ed esiste da sempre. C’è in quelle pieghe di se stesso dove non ha mai avuto il fegato di guardare. Lo ama, questa è la verità. Per quanto ammetterlo sia stato faticoso e dura la lotta che ha ingaggiato contro se stesso, sa che i suoi sentimenti stanno pericolosamente andando in quella direzione. Glielo dirà, lo farà senz’altro. Anche se teme che una rivelazione del genere possa segnare definitivamente la fine della loro amicizia. Però ormai ha deciso, un giorno non lontano si deciderà a baciarlo. A dirgli che lo ama. D’altronde, persino Mrs Hudson non aspetta altro. Si può dire che una settimana sì e l’altra pure si preoccupi di prenderlo da parte e dirgli cose come: “potreste essere più felici di quanto non siete, caro” o “l’amore non aspetta i vigliacchi”. Ci va giù pesante, Mrs Hudson. Ma John non ne è affatto stupito, lei non è mai stata una vecchina convenzionalmente gentile. Lo è a suo modo, ovviamente. Un modo che ricorda vagamente quello di Sherlock stesso. Inoltre, tutte verità che snocciola sono assolutamente sacrosante e, anche se John le devia con una qualche giustificazione o finge di non aver sentito, sa che ha ragione. E infatti quelle stesse frasi gli si piantano in testa e non ne vogliono sapere di lasciarlo in pace. È ripensandoci, lì e ora, in un 221b sereno e tranquillo in questa mezza sera di dicembre, che si convince di doverla smettere di tormentare se stesso. Affronterà il discorso. Ora che il Natale s’avvicina, di occasioni ce ne saranno senz’altro. Ed è proprio mentre conclude quel pensiero e si dice soddisfatto del risultato raggiunto, che succede. Il campanello suona, un vociare rapido al piano di sotto gli fa intuire che Mrs Hudson ha aperto. Poi passi sulle scale. Un profumo di dopobarba che ha già sentito. Un istante più tardi, c’è Greg Lestrade sulla soglia del soggiorno. Con lui, l’espressione peggiore che possa esserci e un vento di guai che prende a soffiare tra loro come aria di tempesta.  
 

 

 

*

   
John sente di essere dannatamente sfortunato nell’attimo stesso in cui il detective ispettore Lestrade si presenta a Baker Street con la cosa più simile a una faccia da funerale che gli abbia mai visto cucita addosso. È sufficiente uno sguardo per capire che un qualcosa di grave è appena successo e non occorrono conferme, conosce bene Greg. Diavolo, se è così. Escono per una birra almeno una volta a settimana, si frequentano da anni e ha ormai imparato a sapere quando un tarlo lo preoccupa. Sarà che è tardi e che è difficile che si presenti senza una giustificazione valida, ma riesce subito a comprendere che la natura del discorso che stanno per affrontare è piuttosto seria.  
«Lui c’è?» gli chiede, guardandosi attorno. Cammina a passo ampio, ma nervoso. Gli occhi saettano da una parte all’altra, prima a destra e poi verso sinistra a cogliere chissà quali particolari. O, magari, a sperare di evitarlo. Ne è piuttosto sicuro perché, da che ha messo piede in casa, si ostina a non guardarlo direttamente negli occhi. John quasi teme di domandargli il perché. D’istinto, lo sguardo va al cellulare. Sherlock non gli ha scritto e la memoria si vaga alla ricerca dell’ultimo ricordo. Dove aveva detto che sarebbe andato? Non ricorda, probabilmente neanche lo stava a sentire.  
«Sarà uscito un’ora fa, ma non so a far cosa. Ci sono problemi?» Lestrade è troppo distratto per i suoi gusti, è teso e persiste a evitarlo. Sta sulle spine. Il che è preoccupante, oltre che insolito perché quel poliziotto è la sincerità fatta persona e quando non è lui a parlare, ci riesce l’espressione sul suo viso.  
«Greg, che succede?» insiste, ma questi ancora indugia e non parla. Evita il contatto visivo e non smette di torturarsi le mani, che adesso ricaccia nelle tasche del soprabito. Borbotta qualcosa, ma non è sufficientemente definito perché si capisca. Quindi s’allontana verso le scale, come a volersene andare e tanto basta al soldato Watson per tendersi sulla poltrona dove se ne sta ancora seduto.  
«È Sherlock, vero? È lui il problema. È la droga?» soffia fuori, in un pigolio che riecheggia appena in quel dannatissimo soggiorno. «Se è la droga devi dirmelo, perché quel dannato figlio di puttana mi ha fatto una promessa e io non so se ce la faccio un’altra volta ad affrontare una disintossicazione. Non dopo…» Trema, John Watson. Interrompe la frase a metà e pare non essere in grado di continuare. Neanche sa pensare in maniera adeguata, se ci riuscisse forse non avrebbe pensato subito al peggio. Alimenta una speranza nella quale non crede e implora il destino che non c’entrino morfina e cocaina. Non di nuovo, prega con sempre maggior enfasi. Si rivolge a quello stesso Dio che conosce da tempi ormai remoti e a cui forse neanche crede, ma che lo stesso prega. Intanto ancora trema. Si agita e freme. Vibra d’impazienza, della brama di sapere, di quella di trovare Sherlock e dargli un pugno. Poi abbracciarlo. E quindi baciarlo. Picchiarlo di nuovo. Freme della volontà di far tutto e niente, d’aspettare una spiegazione. E non se ne sta più affondato nella poltrona, no, ha lasciato cadere a terra la tazza ancora piena di tè e ha abbandonato il libro che aveva appena cominciato a leggere. Nel suo sguardo grande e lucido non c’è spazio per niente se non per quel terrore che gli divora lo stomaco a morsi. Una paura di perderlo che va oltre il limite dell’umana sopportazione, che scaccia la rabbia e la furia che sarebbe lecito provare. È come se quel dolore che per mesi è rimasto sopito a un lato del cuore, ora fosse tornato vivo e potente e reclamasse per farsi sentire.  
«Ehi, calmo» sussurra Lestrade, esortandolo a sedersi di nuovo. Cosa che fa. Obbedendo. Lasciandosi strattonare senza reclamare oltre, le gambe cedono e lo fanno crollare lì dov’è. Perché la debolezza del corpo è impietosa e non lascia spazio neanche alla testardaggine. La vigliaccheria gioca brutti scherzi anche a uno spirito modellato dall’addestramento militare.  
«Non è la droga» lo rassicura Greg con la miglior voce da poliziotto che riesce a tirar fuori. Lo sente calmo e pacato. Al pari un balsamo, quelle parole leniscono i suoi nervi tesi. Allo stesso tempo però non sa se credergli o meno, perché dalla storia recente ha imparato perfettamente come vanno le cose, adesso teme le bugie a fin di bene più della realtà stessa. Mentire non è forse la specialità degli Holmes?  
«Sherlock è pulito. Te lo garantisco perché una volta al mese va a farsi controllare da Molly. Chiama lei se non credi a me, ti mostrerà le analisi.» Nel sentire una simile rivelazione, John solleva di scatto la testa. Il suo sguardo colmo di stupore si pianta in quello di Greg e non lo lascia andare. È come se stesse cercando d’incatenare quella verità al suo cuore così da renderla più vera, di modo da potercisi aggrappare con forza. È la sua boa disperata in mezzo alla tempesta.  
«Va a farsi controllare?» Nonostante quella abbia l’aspetto di una domanda, parla più che altro con se stesso. In lui dimora una speranza mista a confusione che non ha contorni definiti. Vede Lestrade annuire, ma già non ci bada più. Adesso è Sherlock il centro dei suoi pensieri, lui che fa cose straordinarie ma sempre in silenzio, nascondendosi. John si sente in colpa e sembra essere il corpo a pagarne le prime conseguenze. Crolla di nuovo tra i cuscini e fatica persino a respirare adeguatamente, si convince di essere uno stronzo totale e forse niente potrà mai fargli cambiare idea. È un idiota ottuso che non s’accorge mai di niente e che ha bisogno che la verità gli venga messa sotto al naso o urlata nelle orecchie. Come ha fatto a non vedere? Come ha potuto essere tanto cieco? Eppure è talmente evidente… E non è troppo tardi, si ripete. Può ancora farsi perdonare, può ancora tentare di svelare quell’enigma complicato che è Sherlock Holmes. Anzi, in parte sente d’esserci già riuscito. Ora sa. Ora ha visto perché gliel’ha detto Lestrade, qui e adesso. E Lestrade non mente. Adesso sì che ha capito. A lungo si è detto sicuro del fatto che il suo amico fosse una macchina senza sentimenti, e che il suo definirsi sociopatico nascesse da un briciolo di verità. C’è stato un tempo in cui era convinto di non valere poi molto per Sherlock, non in termini affettivi almeno. E di tanto in tanto se lo ripete spesso, sino a dirsi sicuro che il suo restargli sempre attorno nasca da una cotta intellettuale momentanea, frutto della sua curiosità spiccata. Prima o poi si stancherà anche di lui e di Rosie, perché è ovvio che debba succedere. Sherlock riesce ad annoiarsi di un film dopo pochi minuti; cosa potrà mai trovare in un padre di famiglia e con una figlia a carico? Quale sentimento potrà mai provare per un uomo che gli ha fatto male e tanto, che al sol pensarci gli si fermerebbe il cuore? Naturalmente quei pensieri durano sempre una manciata di istanti, subito dopo si dà dell’ingrato. Sherlock sarà anche un pazzo sconsiderato, ma ha fatto l’impossibile per lui. Quasi ha rischiato di diventar realmente disumano. E non lo è. Non lo è mai stato e mai lo sarà. È quanto ha capito John Watson in questa mezza sera di dicembre. Il grande cuore di Sherlock Holmes, uomo non umano, gli arriva addosso e lo seppellisce come fosse una valanga. Ha sempre saputo, ha sempre visto ma s’è sempre rifiutato di guardare. Di accettare d’esserne colpito. Però lo capisce ora. Le sue bugie non sono come quelle di Mycroft, nascono da una matrice differente. Mycroft mente per proteggere. Sherlock lo fa anche per proteggersi, il suo è più un non voler essere visto per ciò che è davvero. Non conosce il motivo e per quanto ci si sforzi forse mai lo comprenderà, ma glielo chiederà. Un giorno o l’altro dovranno mettere entrambi le carte in tavola.

«Devi credermi» riprende Lestrade. «Lo ha concordato con Mycroft e non ha mai sgarrato ed è sempre stato pulito.»  
«E allora che c’è? Sei preoccupato, lo vedo e so che è importante o non saresti qui a quest’ora di sera.» A fronte di quelle parole, Lestrade indugia di nuovo. Prende a passeggiare nervosamente. Con le mani ancora affondate nelle tasche del cappotto e lo sguardo cupo, tenuto basso in direzione del pavimento. Parla solo dopo qualche istante di silenzio assoluto, tenendosi comunque lontano. Adesso se ne sta di fronte alla finestra ben chiusa, oltre la quale un timido nevischio ha da poco preso a scendere. Dicembre continua la propria cavalcata, mostrandosi all’animo tormentato di John in una maniera dolcemente indulgente. È un dicembre che per un frangente addirittura lo ammalia, catturando le sue attenzioni. L’atmosfera che si percepisce lungo quella Baker Street silenziosa, è quasi fiabesca. Irreale ma palpabile. Con le lucine dorate che brillano a ogni angolo della via e che penzolano dai balconi. I lampioni che proiettano fasci di chiarore giallastro, mentre echi di carole natalizie arrivano di tanto in tanto, portati da refoli di vento gelido. John pensa che se ci fosse Sherlock lo bacerebbe. Senza pensarci oltre, lasciando da parte gli indugi. Poco badando all’amicizia o a quella paura che ancora c’è. Dovrebbe baciarlo seriamente e ci fantastica appena un pochino, salvo poi tornare prepotentemente alla realtà. Lestrade ha ripreso a spiegare e ogni parola gli alleggerisce il cuore e allo stesso tempo lo appesantisce. Un’imperfetta contraddizione sentimentale che non sa bene come farà a gestire. Assieme all’ennesima situazione critica che si prospetta all’orizzonte.

«Sono sicuro che si arrabbierà quando verrà a sapere che te l’ho detto, ma non m’importa. Lo pensavo dieci giorni fa e lo penso tuttora: è giusto che tu sappia.»  
«Che diavolo sta succedendo?» Grida e questa volta con forza e non importa se è talmente sfibrato da apparire poco convincente. Gli pare di urlare con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo, grida e lo fa con enfasi e intanto torna indietro a fronteggiare un Greg che non ha colpa. Lo strattona per il bavero della giacca e le dita si stringono con forza attorno alla stoffa. Per tutto il tempo non ha smesso di tremare, né d’aver paura che qualcos’altro di tragico stia per accadergli.  
«Non è che ti ha parlato di un caso che sta seguendo?» La domanda lo spiazza e l’espressione sorpresa che gli si dipinge in viso non lascia spazio a fraintendimenti; si tratta di questo, dunque? È per un caso? Un fottutissimo caso? Dubita davvero che ce ne sia uno tanto pericoloso o Sherlock gliene avrebbe parlato, visto che lo mette a conoscenza di tutto ciò che gli capita sottomano. Cielo, neanche una settimana fa ha sopportato mezzo pomeriggio di strepiti sul furto della pendola di Mrs Fitzpatrick! Però sa anche che sarebbe capacissimo di non dirgli niente e lasciarlo all’oscuro. No, non è tempo di pensarci adesso, pertanto e dopo aver raggranellato qualche idea, inizia a parlare.  
«Ultimamente c’è stato quello delle giovani donne trovate morte nel loro letto, ma che io sappia lo ha già risolto.»  
«E non sai altro?»  
«Poco o nulla» nega, allargando le braccia platealmente. «Siamo stati da Molly lunedì scorso per confrontare due cadaveri che avevano tagli simili, ma a un certo punto ha detto di aver capito e se n’è andato. Lo sai anche tu come fa...»  
«Mh» borbotta Lestrade, grattandosi la nuca. «Non sai niente. Dunque, ti dirò tutto quello che devi sapere per come l’ho vissuto io. Il resto, sempre se c’è un “resto” dovrà essere Sherlock stesso a dirtelo.» E a quel punto, John, capisce che non sa proprio se rasserenarsi o preoccuparsi ancora di più.

La cosa più importante da sapere quando si vive a fianco di un Holmes è che, intelligenza a parte, sono degli idioti. Tutti, nessuno escluso. Idioti bugiardi, precisa John a un pignolo se stesso mentre si lascia cadere tra i cuscini, sconfitto dalla verità. Massaggiarsi le tempie non serve a niente, non gli fa passare quel principio di emicrania che gli sta venendo e di certo non lenisce la paura. Fino a poco fa si era detto fiero d’essere riuscito a comprendere le ragioni di quel suo perenne mentire, però ora è arrabbiato. Non capisce proprio come ragioni quel dannato bastardo e più sente Lestrade parlare, più la rabbia monta dentro di lui. Sì, Sherlock è un cretino. Ed è una verità che non ha intenzione tanto presto di dimenticare, né cambierà idea facilmente. A quanto pare sono dieci giorni che qualcuno invia messaggi anonimi e mail senza mittente. Un qualcuno che chiama anche la notte e che lascia bigliettini minatori sotto la porta del 221b. John neanche di questo s’è mai accorto. Stupido cretino! Sbotta, tirando un pugno che però affonda tra i cuscini. Riceve intimidazioni e non dice nulla. Tutti loro sono in pericolo e lui deve saperlo da Scotland Yard.  
«Quel figlio di puttana sa quel che fa, usa un server protetto e chiama sempre da cabine telefoniche che non hanno telecamere nel raggio di un isolato e, se ci sono, si tratta di telecamere in riparazione o fuori uso. Abbiamo già chiesto a Mycroft di darci una mano, ma è come cercare un ago in un pagliaio e quel tale non chiama mai due volte dalla stessa cabina.»  
«Ma lo sapete almeno di chi si tratta?»  
«Sì, sappiamo chi è, però… Insomma, in un primo momento abbiamo fatto fatica a collegare i fatti, c’è voluto fin troppo per associare i messaggi anonimi con l’assassino di giovani donne.»  
«Quindi l’uomo che ci minaccia è lo stesso che ha ammazzato quelle ragazze. Bene, ma che meraviglia» sbotta, caricando le parole di sarcasmo. Non lo usa tanto spesso, ma la situazione è talmente grottesca, che è impossibile restar seri. «No, un attimo, questo significa che Sherlock non ha risolto il caso. Com’è possibile?»  
«Forse hai capito male tu.»  
«Greg» inizia John, balzando in piedi come a voler rendere la serietà del concetto maggiormente chiara. «Lo conosco e sì, forse ci sono lati del suo carattere che ancora mi sfuggono, ma quando si tratta di lavoro so come si comporta. Non se ne sta zitto dopo che ha risolto un caso, non se può vantarsi di quanto è stato geniale. E invece perché invece voi altri non avete fatto nulla? Ci sono delle persone morte, esisterà un cavolo di collegamento o un modo per ottenere delle prove. Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo, Cristo Santo!»  
«Sì, voglio dire, abbiamo un nome, però la situazione s’è complicata. La scorsa settimana Sherlock è entrato nel mio ufficio e si è detto sicuro che l’assassino fosse un professore, il quale insegna in un istituto privato che, per una ragione o per l’altra, tutte le vittime hanno frequentato. Un certo Patrick McDougal. Era una teoria convincente, ma quando siamo andati ad arrestarlo è saltato fuori che quel tale aveva un alibi di ferro per tutte le sere del delitto. Una volta aveva lezione, in un’altra occasione stava tenendo una conferenza sul riscaldamento globale. Abbiamo centinaia di testimoni a confermarlo e siccome questo tizio è amico carissimo del fratello del ministro all’istruzione, io non solo ho ricevuto una lavata di testa dal mio superiore, ma mi hanno anche tolto il caso. È un miracolo che non sia finito a dirigere il traffico al polo nord. Ed era proprio di questo che ero venuto a parlare, Sherlock stamattina mi ha chiesto un favore, ma ho le mani legate e non posso far niente.»  
«Che tipo di favore?»  
«Una ricerca su dei certificati di nascita, ma non mi posso avvicinare ai fascicoli o il capo mi fa saltare la testa. Ho chiesto a Dimmock di farlo per me, devi digli di contattarlo per telefono e di non venire a Scotland Yard, non è aria per i consulenti investigativi da quelle parti. Mi spiace, ma questo è tutto quello che posso fare al momento.» L’ultima cosa che John vede prima che il detective ispettore Lestrade sparisca giù per le scale, è un timido sorriso sussurrato appena. Ha a stento il tempo di ringraziarlo, poi il silenzio lo inghiotte.  
 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Sherlock rientra un’ora e mezza più tardi. Sono da poco passate le undici quando sente il clic clac delle chiave che gira nella toppa e, poco dopo, passi leggeri riecheggiare su per le scale. John si sveglia, balza sulla poltrona e in un istante gli è chiaro quel che è successo. Dall’intorpidimento della cervicale capisce d’essersi assopito, il che non era esattamente nei suoi piani. Ciononostante deve ammettere che lasciarsi cullare dal tepore che s’irradia dal camino, è senz’altro meglio che torturarsi a causa dell’ansia. Tendere i muscoli e stropicciarsi gli occhi appesantiti lo aiuta in parte a rimettersi in sesto, ma a svegliarlo del tutto è sentire Sherlock che sale i gradini con studiata lentezza. Bastardo anche in questo, pensa mentre fa caso al fatto che la neve ha preso a scendere con maggiore intensità. Se fosse una serata come tutte le altre farebbe volentieri conversazione. Non da solo, ovviamente non è pazzo fino a questo punto. Le chiacchiere con Sherlock scambiate in serate come questa, sono state un lenitivo piacevole. Se chiude gli occhi e si lascia avvolgere dai ricordi, riesce quasi a vedere loro due avvolti dal buio, affondati nelle rispettive poltrone e con le sole lingue di fuoco a illuminarli. La notte, il suo amico detective è sempre un po’ più disponibile a raccontar di sé, ad ascoltare ciò che John ha da dire come se fosse la cosa più importante al mondo. La notte sussurrano, persino. Ridono di cuore. Si vengono incontro come farebbero due amanti, ma senza mai oltrepassare la linea di confine che hanno tacitamente tracciato. La stessa che, a un dato momento della serata, li divide con inesorabile severità. C’è sempre un attimo in cui capiscono. Uno scambio di sguardi. Un istante fatto di silenzio e di un timido espirare, in cui comprendono che potrebbe realmente accadere ciò che tutti e due sognano. Succede quando i sorrisi si smorzano e lo sguardo s’abbassa, ed è sempre allora che John batte in ritirata. Poi Sherlock gli augura la buona notte e quella trovata vicinanza muore lì dove stavano. Questa potrebbe davvero essere una serata come quelle. Una in cui tenersi compagnia con della cioccolata, raccontandosi (ridendo) di quella volta in cui Mycroft ha fatto indigestione di torrone e canditi. Una in cui prendere in giro le mamme del gruppo di classe di Rosie, spettegolando sui rispettivi mariti e mogli.

“Ma non lo è” gli ripete un’odiosa vocina che d’improvviso rimbomba in testa, facendosi sentire con viva prepotenza. È allora che la realtà gli crolla addosso di nuovo e, nell’attimo di un respiro, lo sommerge. Sherlock e un assassino, Lestrade, minacce di morte. Il terrore che da vago si fa palpabile e quel 221b che non sembra più così accogliente come prima. È più di quanto non riesca a gestire al momento, più di quanto il suo sguardo non possa contenere. Ora non è addormentato, né affondato pacificamente su quella poltrona. Al contrario se ne sta in piedi al centro della stanza con lo sguardo sgranato. Occhi grandi e bagnati, braccia mollemente lasciate ciondolare lungo i fianchi. Il volto segnato dall’angoscia e il cuore sull’orlo di versare una lacrima o due. Ed è esattamente così che lui lo trova, una manciata di minuti più tardi. Sherlock dal corridoio lo fissa di sbieco. E lo deduce. E John lo sa perché sente i suoi occhi addosso sondarlo da capo a piedi. Non gli serve altro per capirlo, se non accogliere dentro di sé quella stupefacente sensazione che lo prende alla bocca dello stomaco. La sente sempre arrivare e quindi invaderlo, ed è ogni volta totalizzante. Un attimo e capisce che Sherlock sta districando tutti i fili, dettagli della conversazione avuta con Lestrade e della quale evidentemente già sa. Lo ama anche per la maniera sfacciata che ha di farsi gli affari suoi. Dovrebbe dirgli anche questo. E dovrebbe urlare e arrabbiarsi. Parlare di questo dannato caso e del serial killer che ha deciso di prendersela con loro. Dovrebbero dirsi ogni cosa, eppure tacciono. Perché ora, a contare davvero, è il silente modo che hanno di girarsi attorno.  
Chiaro è, che se fossero gli stessi di qualche anno fa, Sherlock per primo reagirebbe con saccenza. Andrebbe alla finestra, prenderebbe il violino e si comporterebbe da perfetto stronzo, magari uscendosene con una frase o due sul fatto ha un piano in testa e che sono tutti quanti idioti, e che capisce sempre tutto lui. A quel punto si metterebbe a suonare, ignorandolo totalmente per il resto della serata. Dopo, naturalmente, finirebbero col discutere e litigare. Cavolo, John conosce il copione a memoria. Adesso però nessuno fa nulla, perché c’è un universo di cambiamenti non detti che aleggia su entrambi. Sherlock non sembra aver intenzione di fare il presuntuoso. Si limita a star zitto, a spiarlo da dietro i gesti meccanici e spicci che compie. Si leva giacca e cappotto. Indossa la vestaglia (quella viola che gli cade perfettamente lungo i fianchi) e infine entra in soggiorno. Ciò che fa non importa, è il suo tacere a contare. La maniera che ha d’arricciare le labbra e increspare le rughe della fronte. Il suo camminare con una ritrosa paura, l’avvicinarsi lento. Le mani che si torcono e che, vigliaccamente, ricaccia dietro la schiena probabilmente poiché alla ricerca di un controllo che non ha. È allora, dopo che lo vede farsi più vicino e tanto che potrebbero sfiorarsi, che i loro sguardi si trovano e s’incatenano. È allora che un John sempre più incapace di muoversi e respirare con regolarità, realizza d’essere ancora immobile. Fermo, con gli occhi spalancati e lo sguardo premuto sull’uomo di cui è disperatamente innamorato. Uno Sherlock che prima indugia e poi riacquista una pallida sicurezza. Che incede lento, ma poi si ferma. Sherlock che maschera l’angoscia con poca abilità, tanto che la si scorge facilmente da un tremolio delle iridi appena accennato. E ancora non si dicono niente, tanto che John finisce col chiedersi quanto tempo ancora trascorreranno a guardarsi in questo modo. Per una strana coincidenza, il loro “ogni cosa” inizia adesso. Sherlock agisce d’impeto, stravolge tutto in meno di un momento e forse lo fa pensando a ben poco. Gli afferra una mano, la stringe con forza. Quindi la lascia andare, optando per un abbraccio. John non ha idea di come l’abbia capito, ma era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Lo adora per averlo fatto, lui che non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. La verità è che ama stare tra le braccia di Sherlock. È caldo. È bellissimo. Profuma di dopobarba, sa di nevischio e fumo. E gli vibra l’anima, e tremano le viscere. Adesso, nel suo cuore, non c’è più soltanto orrore.

«Ho paura» sussurra John dopo aver posato la testa sulla sua spalla, attimi più tardi. Rilascia un sospiro pesante e afferra debolmente la stoffa della vestaglia mentre il respiro si frammenta e diventa pezzetti di se stesso lacerati dalla pena. L’ammissione è gigantesca e che non gli piaccia il mostrarsi debole, ma perché nella situazione in cui stanno non sembrano più esserci muri. Nessun fraintendimento. L’abbraccio che ancora li avvolge non lascia spazio a domande. Il loro cercarsi col corpo prima che con le parole, segna l’arresa definitiva a quel “qualcosa” che da troppo tempo aleggia fra loro. A essere assurdo, oltre alla facilità stessa con cui riescono a toccarsi, c’è l’essersi capiti perfettamente senza aver detto alcunché.  
«Lo so ed è per questo che volevo tenerti fuori, non perché mi piaccia mentirti. Hai una bambina e devi essere sereno per lei. Almeno tu le devi quella tranquillità che con me intorno non potrà mai avere.»  
«Oh, Sherlock!» Nel sentirlo parlare a quel modo a John si spezza il cuore, mentre briciole di lacrime gli pungono gli occhi e un dolore lancinante gli trapassa il petto. Non è vero. Non è vero. Non lo è affatto, pensa riprendendo a respirare e ricacciando indietro il magone che si è annodato in gola. Pesta un piede a terra, stringe la presa sulla stoffa. È arrabbiato perché quel che ha detto è maledettamente falso. Eccome se lo è. Perché Sherlock è fantastico, è migliore di quanto un patetico ex soldato potrà mai essere.  
«Quante cazzate!» sbotta, ora è furioso. E lo è proprio col suo migliore amico, oltre che con quel se stesso che per mesi ha taciuto. «Sei fantastico con Rosie, quello che fai per lei e per me tutti i dannatissimi giorni della tua vita, ha fatto sì che lei crescesse felice e che io riuscissi a restare vivo.»  
«John…»  
«No, stronzo bastardo che non sei altro, ora mi stai a sentire perché non è così che funziona. Non è così, hai capito?» Solleva lo sguardo e lo carica di determinazione, come se desiderasse farsi valere soltanto grazie al tirarsi delle espressioni del volto. Una forza d’animo che scema e si scioglie come ghiaccio al sole quando vede le sue guance sempre più rosse, gli occhi grandi e liquidi. Poi un accenno di sorriso, un ghigno storto nascosto dietro a un’angoscia sofferente. Senza quasi rendersene conto ma contraddittoriamente convinto di sé e delle proprie azioni, John allunga una mano e con le punte delle dita gli sfiora uno zigomo. Il tocco delicato delle sue dita fredde, fa tremare appena Sherlock che vibra di un sospiro d’amore.  
«Ricordi cosa mi dicesti anni fa? La sera in cui ti presentasti al ristorante? “Io e te contro il resto del mondo” ed è ancora così che dovrebbe essere, anche se ho una figlia e un lavoro che delle volte mi portano lontano, sono sempre io e sono con te. John Watson, l’aiutante idiota dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Non fare l’errore che ha fatto tuo fratello con te: non proteggermi. Non tenermi fuori dalla tua vita. Fammi vedere chi sei, fammi vedere le cose straordinarie che fai per me ogni giorno e io ti giuro che ti darò tutto quello che ho, e ancora di più. Ti meriti così tanto e io ho da offrire così poco…»  
«È solo un caso» prende a rispondere Sherlock, istanti (o forse secoli) più tardi. «La differenza è che questa volta si tratta di un tale che è davvero convinto di riuscire ad arrivare a te. È un incapace e so perfettamente chi è e come agisce, mi servono solo le prove per incastrarlo. Però è soltanto questo: un banale caso di omicidio. Mycroft fa sorvegliare tutti gli ingressi dall’MI5, quindi Rosie e Mrs Hudson sono al sicuro. Ti devi fidare di me.»  
«Ma io mi fido di te» gli risponde con, nell’animo, lo spirito di chi ama a tal punto da dare tutto. Lo ammette con tranquillità e nel farlo alza un poco la voce. Senza gridare. Lasciando gli eccessi da parte. Non è mai stato tanto convinto di qualcosa in vita propria, la dolcezza che vien fuori dalle pieghe della sua voce è tanto palese da non lasciar dubbi. «Sì, ma non si tratta soltanto di lavoro. Siamo io e te insieme contro il resto del mondo, è così che dev’essere.»  
«Io…» Sherlock accenna a una frase, forse a un mezzo discorso. Magari sta rimuginando su qualcosa d’intelligente o, meglio ancora, di sarcastico. Eppure non aggiunge altro. Invece che proseguire prende a mordersi le labbra, come se non avesse ben chiara la maniera in cui continuare. John non lo ha mai visto tanto in difficoltà prima d’ora, da che lo conosce è sempre stato sicuro di sé e forse persino troppo. Eppure ciò che vede adesso è altrettanto tangibile. Per assurdo, la vede soltanto in quel momento. La fragilità eccessiva. Il coraggio di parlare che vien meno. La paura di sbagliare, la solitudine di una vita. Una disumanità posticcia e costruita a dovere che tutti, persino lui, han creduto vera.  
«Non credo di saper più di cosa stiamo parlando» confessa e lo fa in un soffio e mentre arrossisce col vigore dei vergini, John pensa sia bellissimo.

È allora che decide. Che Watson, il soldato, prende tutto il coraggio che è rimasto e fa la propria scelta. Un attimo e s’allontana. Indietreggia di un passo o due e, tendendogli la mano, lo invita a seguirlo. A fidarsi. Perché stringere quelle dita è un atto di fede. In quei frangenti d’assoluto silenzio durante i quali nessuno dei due osa sollevare il viso, forse John neppure respira. Il tempo si ferma, il sangue nelle vene smette di scorrere. I pensieri muoiono su ricordi di baci che verranno. Illusioni e fantasie senza inizio e fine, vagamente incoerenti poiché frutto di una mente caotica. La confusione è tale che si sente svenire. Sino a che, a un certo momento, Sherlock non ricambia la stretta con leggera determinazione. E allora l’anima si perde in uno sfarfallio di battiti irregolari. Non importa che siano soltanto due mani intrecciate, per una strana ragione, ciò che fanno pare assumere un significato diverso. Persino il semplice guardarsi è differente.  
«Vieni» gli sussurra tra passi agitati dal silenzio, prima di tirarlo a sé con delicatezza. Ha addosso la sensazione che tutte le emozioni che prova siano amplificante esponenzialmente. Tutto quello che pensa, dice o fa, ogni cosa gli pare la fine e il principio. Ed è spaventato, terrorizzato. Lo è quando il respiro si fa pesante e i cuori prendono a battere ancora più velocemente. È così che funziona, sino a che non si ritrovano a crollare sul tappeto di fronte al camino. Sherlock rannicchiato accanto alla poltrona, John che è inginocchiato a suo fianco. Le mani sono ancora allacciate. Il calore intenso del fuoco che confonde il rossore dall’imbarazzo. L’ora delle confessioni taciute, è infine giunta.  
«Quando Lestrade è entrato da quella porta ho capito subito che si trattava di qualcosa di grave. Io ho creduto fosse la droga.»  
«John!» borbotta Sherlock, facendo roteare gli occhi al cielo «sono pulito.»  
«Lo so e dentro di me lo sapevo anche prima che Greg mi dicesse che vai a farti controllare almeno una volta al mese. Io neppure lo sapevo, ma non è questo il punto. Consciamente so che non lo faresti mai, è stato ingiusto da parte mia il pensarlo.» Indugia. Si ferma. Non continua. Sposta lo sguardo altrove e non riesce più a reggere la tensione di quel loro star vicini. A bloccarlo è la paura. La più grande che abbia mai provato. È il nodo spinoso attorno al quale i suoi pensieri hanno vorticato a lungo e senza centrare mai il problema a dovere. L’ammettere d’essere in torto non è nulla confronto a questo.  
«La ragione per cui l’ho creduto è perché inconsciamente temo che tutto questo non ti basti e che finirai con lo stancarti di me. Credo che quello che ti sto dando non sia sufficiente.»  
«John» Sherlock si ferma, si morde le labbra. Le dita cercano una presa che non trovano. Mani che lentamente s’allontanano e quegli occhi di ghiaccio che s’assottigliano di determinazione.  
«John, non è mai la tua presenza» confessa «è la tua assenza. Sempre. È sempre la tua assenza. E sono sempre io che mi distruggo all’idea di non aver fatto abbastanza per proteggerti o tenerti con me. Renderti felice delle volte sembra un’impresa impossibile e a esser ancora più patetico è che per te ho fatto e farei ogni cosa. Sono andato quasi in overdose per convincerti a tornare e… Dio mio, non capisci? Il mio cervello impazzisce all’idea di non trovarti o di vederti andar via.»  
«Sherlock!»  
«Non tormentarti con questa faccenda della droga, perché ho già Mycroft e Molly che mi fanno la guardia, a te non chiedo questo. A te chiedo di fidarti di me. Non credo che un mio giuramento valga ormai qualcosa ai tuoi occhi, ma ho promesso che non ci sarebbe stata più droga nell’attimo stesso in cui hai varcato la soglia di quella porta e intendo mantenerlo. Invece» aggiunge poco dopo «per quanto riguarda il caso vorrà dire che la prossima volta che un omicida seriale mi prenderà di mira, te lo dirò subito.»  
«La prossima volta?» Non vorrebbe soprassedere a certe frasi che ha appena sentito, anzi è sicuro che ne parleranno ancora, però il tono leggero e scherzoso di Sherlock lo fa esplodere in una risata sincera. Proprio malgrado si lascia andare, chiude gli occhi rilassandosi contro al tavolino. Ha il cuore che scoppia di felicità e la sensazione della testa che vola su pensieri meno angoscianti. Gli piacerebbe liberarsene una volta e per sempre, ma non funziona. Anche se lo vorrebbe, c’è un irrisolto fra loro che va chiarito e affrontato e che non lo lascerà mai in pace se non si decide a parlare. Infatti, nell’attimo successivo subito si rabbuia. La risata si smorza. Lo sguardo diventa più cupo. Le idee si raggomitolano di nuovo su antichi incubi.  
«Sai per quale ragione sono tornato a vivere qui? Nonostante la casa sia decisamente più piccola e scomoda di quella che avevo prima?» Inizia in questo modo, a bassa voce e fare pacato. Ignorando il fatto che Sherlock sia ancora vagamente spiazzato dal cambio repentino che la discussione ha avuto. Dalla serietà delle sue espressione. Fino a un attimo fa stavano ridendo, adesso l’aria s’è fatta pesante e la tensione sembra volerli schiacciare.  
«Me lo sono chiesto, ma ho preferito evitare di dedurlo da solo.» John sorride, anche se non dovrebbe dato che ne hanno già discusso a sufficienza. Hanno parlato, litigato e persino urlato. Tutte le volte sono sempre arrivati a darsi una risposta di comodo e che andasse loro bene. È più facile per il lavoro, dicevano. Per lo studio e i casi. E Mrs Hudson che fa da baby-sitter. Mentivano spudoratamente uno all’altro, senza guardarsi negli occhi e fingendo che tutto andasse bene.  
«Starti lontano stava diventando una sofferenza» ammette a capo chino. Come sconfitto. Prima di riacquistare la forza necessaria che nasce chissà da quale parte distrutta di se stesso, e che gli permette di risollevarsi. «Ascoltami!» Ora c’è enfasi in toni e modi e, quasi desiderasse sottolineare la forza della propria volontà, gli stringe entrambe le braccia con vigore. C’è passione e dolcezza in quella carezza lenta che prende a salire lungo il collo, sino a fermarsi sul viso. Di nuovo sfiora uno zigomo arrossato e nel mentre si ripete che è più di quanto abbiano mai fatto in anni di amicizia. Non una volta si sono spinti tanto oltre, però ancora non basta. Hanno molto altro da dire. E deve succedere qui e ora, con la voce che trema. Il cuore che non si ferma e galoppa. I pensieri che volano, fanno voli pindarici e poi tornano al punto di partenza. Nel mentre, l’emozione s’è fatta incontrollabile.  
«Non so come sia successo, né perché e non sai quante volte ho tentato di spiegarmelo. Mi sono sentito ridicolo. Stupido. Un illuso. Un patetico idiota che all’età che ha si ritrova in questo stato pietoso.»  
«John!» Sherlock ha la voce rotta, spezzata. Il singulto che emette s’infrange nei crepitii dei camino, finisce in un sospiro appesantito dall’incapacità di agire per il meglio. Svanisce in quel silenzio che si fa opprimente. Il timore dilaga in quei suoi occhi che s’allargano di stupore. Forse ha un discorso in testa, ma sono idee che restano dietro la lingua e lì muoiono. Strano. Incredibile che proprio l’uomo dalle mille parole pronunciate nell’arco di un pensiero, ora non abbia niente da dire.  
«Ho dovuto trovare un senso alla morte di Mary, al mio flirtare con Eurus, alle atrocità che ho commesso e al fatto che dovrò fare psicoterapia per tutta la vita per poter vivere decentemente. È stato difficile. Anzi lo è ancora, e lo sai. Però so che è la sofferenza ad avermi reso la persona che sono oggi. Ci sono lati di me contro cui lotterò finché avrò vita e altri con i quali ormai sono in pace, lo sono da quando ho accettato ciò che provo. Dopo aver combattuto contro la negazione e con più accanimento di quanto abbia mai usato contro qualsiasi nemico, finalmente ho capito chi sono e cosa voglio. Nel momento in cui ho fatto entrare la consapevolezza, mi è sembrato come di rinascere.»  
«John…»  
«So a cosa stai pensando» lo interrompe e Sherlock si tende appena, vibra e si agita impercettibilmente. Ancora evita di guardarlo negli occhi. Ma non è paura, quella che vede districarsi tra le rughe del suo viso sembra più che altro incertezza. Uno sconvolgimento impietoso, dato da un cambiamento che non s’aspettava. Il terremoto che scorge nelle sue iridi e che subito viene celato da una fasulla indifferenza, faticherà a dimenticarlo. La verità è che nessuno di loro sa dove andrà a finire questo discorso. Han poche certezze e tanti dubbi. In testa, neanche la più vaga idea di come si potrà risolvere questa situazione; cosa diventeranno? E se dovesse andar male, che succederà alla loro casa o a Rosie? Come potranno mai esser davvero felici dopo tutto quello che han passato? Questa e milioni d’altre domande che vorticano nella sua mente impazzita, e che scaccia via con prepotenza. Il momento dei dubbi è passato.  
«Non è come credi» riprende con un coraggio che viene a mancare nella voce fioca e soffiata appena. Un coraggio che si trascina lungo pensieri contorti e ansiti non trattenuti e che continua, forse proprio malgrado, a farlo parlare. «Questo sentimento non è nato di recente. C’era già. Da sempre. Forse dal primo giorno. In questi ultimi due anni, grazie alle sedute dallo psicologo e allo scavare così tanto dentro di me, mi sono aperto ad alcune sensazioni che...»  
«John.»  
«So che è il momento peggiore perché c’è un criminale a piede libero che vuole farci secchi, ma siamo Holmes e Watson e la nostra vita è fatta così. Non sarà certo un serial killer a fermarci. E io la amo, amo quello che siamo. Adoro tutto questo e non soltanto per l’adrenalina, per i misteri strambi o per la pendola che cammina da sola di Mrs Fitzpatrick (non soltanto per questo), ma perché sto con te. Perché ci sei tu. Perché adoro te e perché, di te, io sono innamorato pazzo.» La confessione termina in un soffio. Finisce in un sorriso, aperto e grande sul viso di John Watson. John che inghiotte lacrime e piange di una commozione idiota. Che annuisce e allarga le braccia, come a volersi arrendere all’evidenza. Senza aggiungere altre parole, ma solo caricando gli sguardi. John che ride e piange e poi ride ancora. John che non si accorge subito del fatto che, Sherlock Holmes, terrorizzato, fissa il vuoto.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Non sa di preciso quanto tempo trascorrano uno a fianco dell’altro, ma non gli importa dei minuti e del loro scorrere. Seppur implacabile, il tempo non conta niente. Certo, a stento respira e le sue emozioni sono come un nido di api impazzite. Ma al momento vivere è uno di quei dettagli che si rende conto di star tralasciando, a pro di un tentativo serio di analisi dei propri sentimenti. Tentativo che fallisce, naturalmente. La verità è che non riesce a distogliere gli occhi dalla figura di che ha davanti e che è ancora immobile. Lo fissa. Lo guarda. Lo sconvolge, ma non lo sa. Lo ama così troppo, così intensamente da far male persino a dirlo. Non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso neanche per un attimo. Sì, continua a guardarlo e lo fa con un’intensità tale, che ha il sentore che Sherlock arrossisca soltanto per questo. Ancora non si sono parlati a dovere, ma non importa. Stanno vicini e tanto basta. Loro due a sentirsi con pelle e fiato. A respirare insieme a viversi addosso. A spiarsi. A sorridere di nascosto. In fondo, si ripete John per l’ennesima volta, questo limbo dolceamaro costruito da silenzi e parole che non vengono, non è poi tanto male. Spera solo che non duri per sempre, perché avrà bisogno anche di fatti concreti. Ne avranno certamente bisogno entrambi, nemmeno un Holmes è tanto masochista da lasciare la situazione così com’è senza chiarirla. Sta esattamente pensando a questo quando, e sembra incredibile, il primo segno tangibile arriva allora. A scuotere entrambi è una lacrima. Una piccola che nasce e muore nell’arco di un tremito. Una minuscola goccia salata che ha il potere di scavare tra i ghiacci sempiterni di Sherlock Holmes. Muta e quieta, è lei per prima a solcargli il viso magro e a scendere lungo gli zigomi sporgenti, depositandosi infine sulle labbra morbide. Lei, l’unica testimone di un terremoto emozionale gigantesco e che John intuisce dal vibrare delle iridi. Lei che con prepotenza fa tornare entrambi alla realtà.

«Hai tutto il tempo del mondo» tenta di rassicurarlo, ma risulta poco convincente. Vorrebbe toccarlo, ma desiste. Accarezzargli una guancia e asciugare quella dannata lacrima che gli ha rigato le guance. Si chiede il perché di quel piangere senza parole, ma non trova neanche una risposta valida. E dovrebbe chiederglielo. Questo e molto altro, in effetti. E lo sta per fare, con foga e passione. Ma rinuncia per l’ennesima volta. Da patetico vigliacco qual è.  
«Di tempo ne abbiamo già perso a sufficienza e più di quanto sia umanamente accettabile, non trovi?» si sente rispondere da uno Sherlock che decide bruscamente di voltarsi. E quegli occhi… Oh, cielo! John li incontra allora e gli pare la prima volta che li sta guardando. La loro bellezza, la loro meraviglia è indescrivibile. E ne è sicuro: trascorrerà tutta la vita a tentare di capirli, ad afferrarne la profondità. A comprenderne le sfumature di colore. A vederle tutte. A morirci dentro, annegando in quell’oceano infinito di azzurro e mare, sino non uscirne mai più.  
«Da bambino trascorrevo ore a osservare gli insetti, li sezionavo, studiavo i loro comportamenti, come reagivano ai nemici e ai pericoli. Ero terribilmente affascinato da qualsiasi essere vivente avesse più di due zampe» esordisce così, con voce roca e live rotta soltanto da un’emozione vibrante. Sottile le parole si dipanano tra un sospiro e l’altro. Impalpabile come seta l’amore di Sherlock esce e divampa come un incendio. «Giornate senza quasi mangiare e bere. Mamma non lo tollerava e per questo giungemmo a un compromesso. Colazione tutti i giorni e poi pretendeva che almeno mi presentassi a cena in ordine. Io, però, non volevo mai allontanarmi dal mio esperimento e così lei s’infuriava. Diceva che ero testardo e nella maniera che aveva di sgridarmi, c’era del dispiacere. Io non capivo cosa potesse esserci di sbagliato nell’essere testardi, se ciò significava voler vedere concluso un esperimento. Non lo capii, ma perché non potevo. D’altronde ero solo un bambino. Poi ti ho conosciuto e allora mi son reso conto che non è una questione mentale, ma di sentimenti. Sono loro a esser cocciuti, a voler insistere nell’amare perdutamente qualcosa o qualcuno. Nonostante le sagge obiezioni del cervello, il cuore continua imperterrito ad amare. Il mio cuore è stato testardo con te, John. Lo è stato così tanto che per anni non ha voluto sentir ragioni e credo che mai le sentirà.» Sherlock conclude con un piccolo sospiro il suo breve monologo. C’è un sorriso a dipingere il viso. Uno piccolo e timido, contornato da guance arrossate e occhi liquidi. Un sorriso che si agita per l’ansia d’aver sbagliato. Innervosito dalle dita che si torcono di continuo. Da quel suo cuore che testardo lo è per davvero, e che non la smette di agitarsi.  
«Questo vorrebbe dire che tu…»  
«L’essere innamorato vale anche per me, specie per la parte del “pazzo”» scherza e forse ridacchia, rilasciando fumi di tensione. Immediatamente dopo, però, quel divertimento muta. Scompare. Sherlock gli afferra i polsi e lo guarda con grandi e stupefacenti occhi azzurri. «Pazzo» ripete con quella sua voce profonda e intanto lo accarezza. Prima le mani, sino a che non risale lungo l’avambraccio. Il tocco è lieve e innocente. «Pazzo» soffia fuori quella sua bocca scandalosamente erotica, poco prima che John gli catturi le labbra e lo travolga con un baciarsi feroce. Pazzi, entrambi. Pazzi nel loro non fermarsi. Nel divorarsi. Nello smettere di pensare a un qualcosa di sensato. Pazzi nella maniera in cui si stringono e toccano con la foga di chi non ha mai vissuto, né amato. Sherlock lo bacia con passione. C’è una fanciullesca e virginale inesperienza nel suo far vagare le mani senza coerenza su e giù lungo la schiena. Nel sussultare vigorosamente quando John azzarda una carezza un po’ più audace. È impacciato, lo sono tutti e due. Eppure è meraviglioso. È una scoperta frenetica. Sessuale, carnale. È Sherlock che cede e scopre il collo e poi geme di un piacere intenso. È il nodo che si scioglie, la vestaglia che si allenta. Una certa camicia viola che perde bottoni, il petto che si scopre e mostra la muscolatura solida e scolpita. È John che s’inebria del profumo della sua pelle e più ne assaggia, meno riesce a fermarsi. Ha perso il senno, se n’è andato tempo fa. Probabilmente neanche l’ha mai avuto. La stessa razionalità che lo riacciuffa per i capelli e lo trascina indietro nell’attimo stesso cui Sherlock si allontana appena. «Dove vai?» gli domanda mentre questi indietreggia e pare sfuggirgli. Ma non è così, anzi ha qualcosa da dire. John lo intuisce dal mordersi delle labbra: un gesto che è solito fare quando cerca parole adatte a introdurre un discorso. E allora lo aiuta. Obbedisce e lascia la presa. Si limita a una carezza appena percettibile che le sue dita prendono a fare in modo quasi ipnotico lungo il braccio sinistro scoperto per metà. Non crede che riuscirà mai a smettere di toccarlo, non ora che sa della consistenza del suo torace. Dell’odore inebriante della sua pelle.  
«Io non l’ho mai fatto.» Lo ammette con vergogna, chinando il viso probabilmente perché imbarazzato. John lo sapeva, lo immaginava. Anzi, forse un lato di lui lo sperava. Ma di certo non lo giudica e mai si permetterebbe di fargliela pesare. In fondo, lui stesso è in una situazione non troppo diversa. È la prima volta anche per lui.  
«Conta solo quello che vuoi tu, Sherlock. Aspetterò anche tutta la vita se è questa la tua volontà.» Parole di rassicurazione pronunciate con vibrante sincerità. Lo desidera, non può negarlo e lo ribalterebbe proprio adesso su quello stesso tappeto, però non c’è niente che valga più del rispetto.  
«Ma io non voglio» si sente rispondere e c’è foga in lui e un’eccitazione molto più che puramente fisica. L’emozione arriva dalla mente, perché è questa l’attrazione tra di loro. soprattutto un fatto mentale. «Io voglio fare l’amore con te, John. Adesso. Per anni non ho fatto che domandarmi come sarebbe stato il farmi toccare da te. Permetterti di baciarmi e stringermi. E io lo voglio, John. Voglio avere tutto quanto. Qui dove siamo. Ora. Dimmi che lo desideri anche tu, ti prego.»

Il tempo delle parole finisce con quella timida e accorata confessione. Non si spostano da dove stanno, al contrario si spogliano lentamente. Ridendo di una felicità impacciata e meravigliosamente loro che scalda il cuore e lo rimpolpa d’amore. I vestiti finiscono altrove, gettati senza cura. Di quelli non importa. È sufficiente un trovarsi delicato e talvolta appassionato. Il calore che s’irradia dal camino e che a tratti è eccessivo. È sufficiente il tappeto morbido dove John lo fa stendere. Il rossore delle sue guance, i capelli spettinati e scompigliati da dita e baci. La scoperta stupefacente di che cosa significhi esser toccati per una prima, meravigliosa volta. Non serve altro, se non i gemiti che si levano per il soggiorno. Le urla prive di un qualsiasi senso del pudore. Basta questo loro far l’amore in maniera appassionata, per agguantare la felicità. È sempre stato così facile? John non lo sa. John non ricorda, non pensa a niente se non a toccarlo e a prenderlo. C’è dolcezza nel modo che ha di sfiorarlo, pazienza in come lo prepara. Come aspetta, mettendoci sincerità e cuore in un’attesa sfibrante e che pare infinita. John, che ha un velo di maniera rude e mascolina nel fare che (poi) ha di prenderlo. Un fare virile che sembra piacere a Sherlock in una maniera esageratamente piacevole. Sherlock che si torce e grida, che s’inarca sotto di lui. Che dice il suo nome come una preghiera urlata a un Dio benevolo. E loro che, insieme, si muovono lenti. Con perfetta sincronia. Lì dove stanno. Su un tappeto scomodo. Davanti a un fuoco che lambisce le ombre del soggiorno del 221b di Baker Street, creando stupefacenti giochi di luce. Loro che rincorrono l’apice senza smettere di baciarsi. Cercandosi di continuo. Per tutto il tempo senza mai lasciarsi. Sherlock, John. E poco altro se non sospiri. Con le mani allacciate, le labbra che si trovano. Le dita che s’impigliano tra ricci neri, e altre che graffiano e certe volte artigliano. La bocca che morde. Le risate lievi, complici. Parole sussurrate all’orecchio, nel segreto di questo amore che era già intimo ben prima che accadesse l’irreparabile. Loro che in questa notte di dicembre somigliano più a un tripudio scoordinato e meravigliosamente eccitante di carne e sangue che pompa, mentre un piacere che sconvolge li trascina giù in un paradisiaco inferno.

Finisce dopo un lasso di tempo fantasticamente non calcolato. Minuti perduti, tanti che non lo sanno e a John nemmeno importa. Sherlock, forse, neanche sa più che il tempo scorre, scandito di secondi. Finisce così, con loro dalle dita intrecciate. Stesi uno accanto all’altro, a fissare il soffitto rischiarato da lingue di luce di un fuoco ancora vivace. Finisce con la neve che scende all’alba di una mezzanotte di quasi Natale mentre lucine dorate creano una piacevole atmosfera festiva. Finisce con loro due nudi. Col cuscino dalla stampa di una bandiera inglese che s’è insinuato fra loro quasi fosse un terzo amante; come ci sia finito premuto sul suo inguine, John neanche lo vuole sapere. Però c’è ed è perfetto. E finisce, o forse inizia, proprio in questo modo. Con loro che incoerentemente non si muovono da dove stanno, nonostante il freddo. Finisce col pollice di Sherlock che sfiora il dorso della mano di un John distratto. Coi respiri lenti. Lo stordimento di quell’orgasmo nuovo e diverso, bellissimo e che s’allarga nel cuore di John Watson. E finisce proprio con John stesso che in questa notte, da un attimo all’altro inizia a ridere. Lo fa dal nulla e senza un apparente motivo. Ride e lo fa sguaiatamente.  
«C’è un serial killer che ci vuole morti» dice e poi la risata si fa più intensa. Aperta. Bella da far male. Sherlock al suo fianco lo guarda con titubanza. Si sofferma un istante o due a soppesare ciò che ha detto, ma poi forse capisce e si lascia andare. Sherlock che ride è la sua felicità. Sherlock che lo bacia e quindi ride ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Che sussurra un “idiota” tra i fumi del divertimento. Loro, stupendamente insieme.  
   
 

 

**Fine**

  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *La citazione in alto alla pagina è presa dal film “Innamorarsi a Manhattan” che è, a mio modesto parere, la sola cosa bella del film.
> 
> A presto e grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati fino in fondo.
> 
> TheAbominableWriter


End file.
